Cinderanita
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Cinderanita always dreamed of love-having been deprived of it for most of her life, living with her stepfamily. So when she gets a chance to go to the royal ball, she does. The story of Cinderella in The Secret Show universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the 1st TSS fanfiction that I wrote (not including songfics)**

**This was written almost two years ago.**

**TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella (which this is based on[the Disney version]) belongs the Grims Brothers and Disney**

**I only own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella.**

TSS: CINDERANITA CHAPTER 1:

"Cinderanita! Come and make the bed!" Ellen, the eldest stepsister's shrill voice echoed throughout the mansion.

But Cinderanita didn't hear, because she sitting amongst the cinders on the hearth in the downstairs cooking room; staring out the window towards the royal castle and daydreaming about what it would be like to be a princess.

She didn't care about the money or the power, the only thing she cared about was love. You see, she had a crush on the kind large-nosed prince.

She wanted to be loved so badly also because when she was the tender age of three, her mother died. One year later, her father married the awful Stacey Stern who had two daughters of her own; who were four and two years older than Cinderanita.

While her dad was alive, they treated her kindly, and called her by her birth name, Anita; but after he died of food poisoning, they treated her horribly; making her do all of the work and they called her Cinderanita because she sat amongst the cinders while she rested.

"Cinderanita, come and make my bed!" Ellen shrieked, which caused Cinderanita to snap out of her daze and jump a foot in the air.

"Coming, coming!" she called, speed-walking out of the room.

But as soon as she got to the stairs, she was stopped by none other than the awful Stacey. Stacey came out of the shadows stroking her disgusting fat blob of a cat, Alphonse.

"I expect better of you. I want you to come when we call you is that clear?'

"Yes but -"

"No buts."

"But I-"

"No buts Cinderanita and no more daydreaming!"

"Yes stepmother," she sighed.

As Cinderanita started to walk up the stairs, she thought she heard Alphonse snicker. However, when she turned around, she only saw her stepmother and Alphonse glaring at her.

With another sigh, she turned and started back up the stairs to do her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

**I only own 'Felix', Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

_Chapter 2:_

"Alright try to hit a B sharp," Cinderanita heard her stepmother's voice float out from the slightly ajar drawing room door. She paid it no mind; she knew that what was going on was her stepsisters' usual singing lesson.

"_Sing sweet Nightingale; sing sweet,_" Ellen screech-sang. 

Cinderanita smirked as she wrung out the soaking wet rag that she was using to clean the floor…the only thing worse than Ellen's speaking voice was her singing.

"I said B _sharp; _not B _flat_!" Stacey screamed.

Cinderanita heard her stepmother sigh.

"Now it's your turn Bella." 

Cinderanita, in spite of herself, started singing as she cleaned.

"_Sing sweet Nightingale; sing sweet_."

She had gained her beautiful singing voice by taking singing lessons from her one of her two bird friends, Felicity who preferred to be called 'Felix.'

Bella hearing the singing, lip sung instead of singing by herself.

"Wonderful job Bella," Stacey praised; thinking that the singing came from her.

"Thank you mother," Bella, the younger stepsister, shot Ellen a smug look as she curtsied.

"Showoff," Ellen muttered.

Hearing this, Cinderanita giggled; it was funny (to her) when her stepsisters were picking on each other, instead of her.

"Who's out there?" Bella asked quietly; peaking out the door.

"Oh it's only you," she said snidely to Cinderanita.

Alphonse, who was sitting in front of the door, snickered loudly; this time Cinderanita was sure of it.

"Get back to work!" Stacey's obnoxious voice shouted from inside the drawing room.

"Yes Stepmother."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The reason I'm submitting entries fast is because they're already completed. Yeah….I know Lani's a bird in this story and she can't sing the best, but whatever… :p**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

**I only own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

_Chapter 3:_

A couple of days had past, and everything was the same for Cinderanita: being bossed around, countless chores, and still no kindness.

However, today, whether Cinderanita knew it or not, today was going to be different. While she was dusting Bella's room, she heard a knock on the door.

"Cinderanita get the door!" her stepmother yelled.

"Get it yourself," Cinderanita mumbled as she went back to dusting.

"Anita!"

Cinderanita hearing her real name turned to the window. Sitting on the windowsill was her yellow canary friend, Lani.

"What is it Lani?" she asked.

"The Duke!" the canary giggled.

"What about the Duke?"

"He's at the door!" Lani said cheerfully.

"Why is he at the door?"

"Something about a royal ball," Lani tweeted.

"A ball?"

Lani nodded.

"And the prince will be there!" Lani panted from lack of breath.

"The Prince?"

Cinderanita's heart sped up as Lani nodded her head for the second time that day.

Could this be her chance?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Fourth chapter. I think Stacey is mean enough to make Cinderanita wait so she'll be behind on her work...**

**And before anyone asks, no Bella was not named after Bella Swan. **

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella: Grim Brothers and Disney**

**Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella belong to me**

_Chapter 4:_

Cinderanita ran out of Bella's room as fast as she could.

"What's all the fuss for?" Ellen sneered at Cinderanita as she sped past her bedroom.

"The duke!" Cinderanita yelled back. Although she hated her stepfamily, she was just to kind not to tell them.

"The duke?" Bella asked, peeking out of Ellen's room.

"Yes!" Cinderanita ran down the stairs.

"The duke, is it?" Stacey asked, holding her fat cat as she came out of the shadows.

"Yes, and I'm going to answer it," Cinderanita mustered up all of her courage.

"No you are not. You're going into the shadows by the stairs. Then, you will go straight back to work when he leaves," Stacey demanded.

"But I-" Cinderanita began.

"No buts," Stacey said.

"But-"

"No buts!" Stacey screeched, pointing to the shadows.

"Yes stepmother," she slunk into the shadows and watched Ellen and Bella squabble over who would open the door; Stacey pushed her daughters aside and opened it herself.

Lani was correct; it was Duke Changeth Daily.

"As you may know my name is Duke Changeth Daily," He began, "today you may call me ... oh, Little Bo Peep."

Ellen, Bella, and Stacey snickered. Cinderanita started to giggle along with them, but with one glare from her stepmother and the fat cat she stopped.

Lani was right was also right about why the Duke was there. There was going to be a royal ball, and the prince was going to be there; but only because by the order of his mom the queen, he had to find a suitable wife.

XxX

"Oh please can I go?" Cinderanita begged, coming out of the shadows once the duke left.

"I don't know." Stacey said, without really caring about what her stepdaughter had to say.

"What if I get my work done?"

"_If_, and only _if_, you get _all _of your work done, you may go."

"Oh thank you stepmother!"

"Yeah , but you need to find a suitable dress," Bella sneered.

"The prince will never love you if you're dressed in those rags," Ellen snickered.

"I _will_ get all my work done, and I _do_ have a suitable dress," Cinderanita said as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah right," Bella laughed.

Cinderanita ignored them; she _was_ going to go to the ball and_ no one _was going to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**AN: Yet _another_ short chapter...**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

**I only own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

_Chapter 5:_

Before she went back to work, Cinderanita went into her attic bedroom and walked to a trunk of all of her biological mother's old things. She opened it and pulled out an old white ball gown.

It must have been thirty years old, but it was still beautiful.

Her dad had given Cinderanita her mom's old things after she died and after her dad married she hid it in her attic bedroom; which was the only place left for her to sleep.

"It's beautiful, but it needs some work," she sighed,"I have too much to do, and won't have enough time to fix it. But I guess I'll make do."

"Poor Anita," Felix, Cinderanita's blue jay friend, said.

"Yes; it seems that she'll never go to ze ball." Professor Professor, one of Cinderanita's mice friends agreed.

"She'll never get done," Kowalski, another mouse shook her head sadly.

"Unless ," Lani began, "we can fix her dress!"

"We can help her!" Todd, yet another mouse said.

"Yeah!" Scott, who was also a mouse added.

"Well then. Let's get to helping!" Kowalski smiled.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

XxX

The two birds flew outside and circled the house and the mice ran to the door and under its crack; starting their mission to help their dear friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

**TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

_Chapter 6:_

The mice were running and the birds were flying as fast as they could to the stepsisters' rooms.

"Ugh! I hate this sash!" Bella threw a baby blue sash out of her bedroom.

The birds caught it and flew off to the nearest window.

"Ew! These are such _hideous _beads. I don't know why I even bought them!" Ellen screeched; throwing out a turquoise bead necklace as if it were contaminated with some kind of contagious disease.

The mice grabbed it, and then they scurried back to the door of Cinderanita's room.

Then, they got the fabric and thread from Cinderanita's side table, and got to work.

XxX

Cinderanita had finally finished all of her work and was dead tired.

To make it worse, she only had fifteen minutes left before her stepfamily left for the ball; she would never have enough time to fix the dress. But, as soon as she opened the door, she was shocked when she saw the dress spread out on her bed.

It now had a baby blue sash and a necklace of turquoise beads was added too.

"Surprise!" all of her animal friends shouted.

"You did this for me?" Cinderanita asked.

All of them nodded.

"It's beautiful! Oh thank you!" she said, opening her trunk and searching for the shoes matched the dress.

XxX

"Wait!" Cinderanita cried as she ran down the stairs.

Her stepfamily turned around to look at her. She was in a very beautiful white dress...the only color coming from a baby blue sash and a turquoise necklace. Her stepsisters noticed that it was their sash and necklace she had on.

"I'm ready to go to the ball," Cinderanita said, once she arrived at the door.

"That's my sash!" Bella shouted, not really caring about it; only wanting to ruin Cinderanita's chance at going to the ball. She ripped it off of the dress; tearing it.

"And those are my beads!" Ellen yelled, following suit. She ripped off the beads, then she and Bella finished the job by ripping Cinderanita's dress.

"Looks like you're not going to the ball after all," Stacey smirked. "Come along now girls." She walked out the door. Ellen and Bella snickered as they followed her.

Cinderanita slammed that door shut and ran out the back door to the garden, trying to fight back the tears. But once she arrived at the small fountain at the center, she dropped down and hid her face in her arms as cried. Her chance at love it seemed was ruined.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another short chapter. Sorry *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I only own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

**TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney  
**

_Chapter 7:_

"Poor Anita," Felix sighed as she looked at her friend, who was still crying.

"She won't get to go to the ball; she must be heartbroken." Lani agreed sadly.

The mice and birds watched as Ray, Cinderanita's dog-who was a common mutt-walk up to whimpered and put his paw on Cinderanita's arm.

She didn't even look up at the dog."Go way Ray," she pushed his paw off; crying even more.

Suddenly, the animals noticed a white flash above Cinderanita's head. When the flash disappeared, an old woman with short grey hair and a green dress appeared floating above the fountain.

"There. There," she said, stroking Cinderanita's hair in a motherly fashion.

Cinderanita looked up, "who are you?"

"Why I'm your fairy godmother, Lucy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own Felix Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

**TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs Grims Brothers and Disney**

**The saying 'Bibbity-Bobbity Boo!' belongs to Disney.  
**

_Chapter 8:_

"Fairy godmother?" Cinderanita asked, confused.

"Yes dear, all people with a kind heart have one. Now I suppose that you want to go to the ball. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but the prince will never love me if I go dressed like this," Cinderanita said sadly, as she gestured to her torn dress.

"Now dear, the prince's heart is just as big as yours…but you are correct. You can't go like that. Your stepfamily will know who you are."

"So what can I do about it?" Cinderanita asked.

"Dear, didn't you listen to what I said to you? I'm a fairy godmother, and of course that means I have magical powers. Not to brag," Lucy replied.

"Now what are those magic words again?" the fairy asked herself; tapping her wand against her chin.

"Ah, yes, Bibbity-Bobbity Boo!" suddenly, Cinderanita was engulfed in a white light.

When the light disappeared Cinderanita was still there, but she was in a sparkling lavender ball gown with ivory sleeves that matched her ivory gloves. The dirt that she had gotten on herself by touching the old fountain was gone. Her hair was up in a bun, yet some pieces were dangling out; all curled in a lovely manner. Her white shoes were now glass slippers. She looked like a princess.

"We can't have you walking to the ball, can we, dear? No; you need a carriage. And I know just the one," Lucy said as she spotted a pumpkin.

"Bibbity-Bobbity Boo!" with that, the pumpkin turned into a beautiful white carriage.

"Hmm… there's something missing."

"Ahah! I know; horses!" Lucy spotted the mice and birds nearby.

They creatures tried to run, but it was too late.

"Bibbity-Bobbity Boo!"

"Where are they?" Cinderanita hoped her friends were alright; she didn't see them anywhere

"Over there my dear," the fairy said; pointing to the carriage where six white horses were hooked into in two neat lines.

"We also need a footman to drive you there," Lucy told Cinderanita. Then, she spotted Ray who was still sitting by the fountain.

"Bibbity-Bobbity Boo!"

Ray turned into a young man in a blue suit.

Once Cinderanita was inside of the carriage it started to move.

"Don't forget the spell wears off at midnight! Unless you want to have to walk home and have your secret discovered you best be home before then."

"I will!" Cinderanita called back. "And thank you, fairy godmother!"

"You're welcome dear!" the fairy smiled as the carriage disappeared into the distance.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo," the fairy pointed her wand towards herself.

And with that, Lucy too disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own Ellen, Bella, Felix, and Lani**

TSS belongs to BBC

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

_Chapter 9:_

It was around 9 o' clock, and the castle's ballroom was filled with young women.

"Moooommmm! Do I have to do this?" Prince Victor whined.

"Yes dear; if you want to rule the kingdom, you have to have a suitable queen," Queen Mildred replied.

"But all of these girls are only interested in wealth and power. None of them are here for love," the prince huffed.

"Now don't worry dear; you'll find someone. I believe you must be hungry after all that dancing. Would you like some cake dear?" the queen said, holding up a slice of mustard filled cake.

"No thanks Mom," he sighed as he started walking back to the dance floor.

All of a sudden the doors opened, and a lovely young woman walked in. She was just as beautiful as the other girls, but she stood out for soon reason; like she was there for love. Little did he know it was Cinderanita.

XxX

The two danced and danced; after a while, the room's heat started to get to them, so they went outside into the gardens and they talked for what seemed like hours. The prince was filled with happiness when he had found out that the young woman was there for love.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Cinderanita's mouth had just opened when the clock struck the first dong of midnight.

"Oh! I'm so sorry but I must go!" she started running off.

"But I didn't even get to know your name!" he shouted back; but it was too late she was already gone.

Wait…what was that right there in front of him? The object was a glass slipper; the young woman he had met had lost one of her shoes! Maybe he could find her once more…

XxX

Cinderanita got home just in time, and like Lucy had said, everything turned back to normal. Except that her slipper had stayed glass... She didn't realize that she had lost one of her shoes until now.

She didn't have time to worry though; she know that her stepfamily would be home soon, so she changed back into her work rags and hid the shoe in her mother's trunk.

"Oh Cinderanita you had to be there!" Bella said.

"Yeah there was this young woman that came, but no one knew who she was," Ellen agreed.

"And the prince was about to ask me to marry him before we left!" Bella said dreamily.

"You?" Ellen laughed, "he was about to ask me!"

"Yeah right!" Bella snapped; the two girls started to fight.

"Sounds interesting," Cinderanita did her best to smile, as if she believed every word they said.

Then, Stacey entered and saw her two daughters fighting.

"Girls! Girls! Girls! Stop this fighting at once!" she screamed.

"Yes Mother," Ellen and Bella said simultaneously.

"And I see you are now feeling fine now Cinderanita."

"Yes stepmother." Cinderanita answered.

"It's late; all of you, go to bed. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

Cinderanita followed her stepsisters up the stairs to go to bed; feeling happier than she had in years.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: The birds flew out the window, went around the house, flew in another window, got the key and opened the door. That's how she got out; if you were wondering. :p**

**Disclaimer: I only own Felix, Lani, Ellen, and Bella**

**TSS belongs to BBC**

**Cinderella belongs to the Grims Brothers and Disney**

_Chapter_ _10:_

"I don't care what it takes just find her!" Prince Victor was upset that the young woman still didn't come back to get her shoe so he set up a search. Whoever fit the shoe was the mystery woman and would be the one he would he would marry.

XxX

The duke was so happy that this mansion was the last house he had to search.

"Mother it's the duke!" Bella yelled, peaking out the window.

"The duke? Well we mustn't have Cinderanita ruin your chances, now can we girls?" Stacey smirked; stroking Alphonse.

"Cinderanita come here!"

"Yes stepmother?"

"Alphonse's side hurts," Stacey lied, "and I believe it's because of your broom."

"I didn't hurt him!" Cinderanita cried.

Although she hated that cat, she wouldn't hurt him; she would _never_ hurt an animal.

"You did so, didn't she Alphonse?" Stacey said.

The cat mewed pitifully, as if he was in pain and nodded his head.

"Well that's that. Off to your room," Stacey smirked.

XxX

Cinderanita watched sadly from her attic window as the duke knocked out the door.

She pulled the glass shoe out from her apron-she had been carrying it around so no one would find it and started to cry.

"Poor girl" Kowalski sighed.

"Yeah," Scott and Todd agreed.

"Wait! Didn't ze stepmuter put ze key on ze table near ze door?" Professor Professor asked.

"Yeah, so?" Felix was upset that Anita wouldn't find love with the prince.

"We can unlock the door!" Lani yelled, catching on to Professor Professor's plan.

"Exactly!" Professor Professor seemed excited that _someone_ had figured out what he meant.

"Come on Lani; let's go get that key!" Felix yelled.

XxX

"Oh come on it won't fit you. Your feet are the sizes of ham and your toes are like sausages," Ellen sneered at her younger sister.

"Excuse me? At least my feet aren't as big as elephant feet!" Bella snapped.

Like Ellen, the slipper didn't fit Bella either.

"Are you sure there are no more young ladies here?" the duke asked.

"I'm sure. Now I think you should take one of my daughters to t-" Stacey began, but she was interrupted by Cinderanita.

"Wait !" she yelled, running down the stairs.

"I thought there was no one else here." the duke said, confused.

"That's just the maid," Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't try it on," Duke Changeth Daily said.

XxX

Cinderanita was riding to the castle wearing both glass slippers; she could still remember the surprised look on her stepfamily's faces.

"Here we are." the Duke said, helping Cinderanita out of the carriage. Before she could thank him, the prince ran out to them.

"Did you find her?" he panted and Duke Changeth Daily motioned to Cinderanita.

The prince looked at her and Cinderanita was afraid that he would think she wasn't the mystery girl.

"You know," Prince Victor smiled, " I still don't know your name."

Cinderanita was relieved that he wasn't disappointed and answered, "Cin- Anita. My name is Anita."

She never wanted to be called Cinderanita again.

"What a nice name," Prince Victor's smile grew wider wider.

A week later the two were wed, and as the story goes they lived happily ever after.


End file.
